


Never Alone

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Having survived the church fire, Johnny unknowingly gives Dallas a gift and a new perspective on life. AU





	Never Alone

Dallas trailed a hand down his body, to the mound of flesh that sat upon his narrow hips and stood out from the rest of his trim body. 

His arms were thin but defined; he could flex and showed that not an ounce of fat remained on them. His legs were long and lean but his thighs were thick from running and kicking and gripping the sides of horses, and even...he felt tears prick his eyes, just thinking about it. They'd been careful, quiet cause of Pony in the other room and Dallas had coaxed him into it, guided him into prepping him, stroking him, teasing him...he'd bit his lip when Johnny had pressed inside and never thought twice about repercussions. After all, Johnny was the only thing he ever cared about and so finally being with him in that way was...

His belly has once been flat, and now it was distended from his body, round and heavy. His skin itched sometimes but he'd been using lotion for to ease it and the pink marks that showed how his skin was stretching. Sometimes his belly would distort from the movement, show the outline of a little foot or back as the baby moved inside him, and he liked to think Johnny would have found that amazing.

He had several months to go and then there would be no hiding it. Shoot, he figured he wasn't hiding it all that well now with his ill fitting pants and skin tight wife beaters but his jackets were baggy enough and he didn't go out anymore.

He heaved himself into a sitting position, looking down at his belly that was almost perfectly round. He could see the tiniest bit of movement, could feel it as the baby adjusted and he caressed his side, fingertips pressing into the firm flesh. What would they be, male or female? Light skinned or tan? Blond or black haired? They'd be a hood, he knew but he just hoped they were like Johnny with their doe eyes and ability to see so much more good than Dallas ever could.

He wiped at his eyes angrily, working to pull his shirt down over the bump. He would protect them, protect them better than he had Johnny. He'd have to leave Tulsa, he knew that, and it kinda broke his heart that he wouldn't be telling Johnny about what had been achieved that night. But it was for the best; Johnny needed to focus on himself, on healing and all the surgeries to come.

“ I'll show you sunsets, all of 'em from here to New York, “ he affirms as he rubs circles on his growing belly, “ And you'll know your daddy is watching 'em just like you. “

He stands, adjusts his balance as he zips his coat; his unborn child squirms but he focuses on filling two duffel bags and heading out to the Mustang. He'd realized he was stalling but he'd needed to make sure Johnny was gonna make it before he really left. He'd nearly blown his cover because of this and while some folks maybe suspected, his condition remained unconfirmed. Taking one look at his room at Buck's, having left it bare bones really, he took a deep breath and turned.

In just a few hours, the toughest hood in Tulsa was gone without explanation but this time, he wasn't alone.


End file.
